Misery
by carmenbloom16
Summary: I was happy; I was in a safe haven. Nothing bad could ever occur in this dream. I didn't want to wake up. Ponyboy/OC. (I don't own The Outsiders, just my OC) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Candy, run!" Ponyboy yelled as a couple of Socs chased after him. I looked over my shoulder and watched as the Socs caught up to Ponyboy. I started running towards him but the other Socs grabbed me. I growled as I was pulled over to Pony and the others.  
"What do you wanna do with this one?" A drunken Soc asked, his breath reeked of alcohol. I struggled again as a lighter haired boy walked over to me. Ponyboy went nuts trying to break free, but unfortunately the Socs were fairly taller than both of us and he couldn't get to me or me to him. The lighter haired boy took a sip from his flask.

"She's pretty this one." He smirked then brushed his hand over my face. Pony continued to struggle while I tried pulling away from the boy's touch. He forced me to look at him; he turned his head to look at Ponyboy. "D'ya mind?" He smirked again then leaned in to kiss me.  
I ragefully swung my leg back then forward, kicking the Soc in front of me. He cried out and took a step away from me. "Pony." I said under my breath but said no more as the Soc walked up to me. He began to raise his hand and Pony started yelling at him, "Don't you dare!"  
But it was too late; he back-handed me across the face, causing my cheek to redden and my eyes to water. I gasped faintly as Pony started yelling horrible things to the Socs, and for that he received a hit in his stomach. I screamed out as I was dragged away from Ponyboy and over to the fountain.

"Ponyboy!" I screamed out to him. I saw him throw a couple of hits and managed to get away for a short moment; he was able to see me drown. The light haired Soc threw me into the fountain, back first, with one hand around my neck and the other on my shoulder. He held me under as long as he could until I forced myself up above the water.

I gasped and coughed and screamed all at the same time. Before I was pushed back under, I managed to get out a 'Pony'.  
I kicked my legs and screamed, even under water, but all I could hear was the sound of bubbles dancing around my face. I grew tired and weak and eventually stopped fighting. I let go of the tight grip I had on the Soc's hands and let them float loosely on the water. Not long after that, he let go.

My motionless body lay there in the water, barely floating. I could hear the sound of faint and distant cries; a sighed softly then let the water fill my lungs. I fall into a dream, a dream that I can't seem to wake up from but I don't want to.  
It was a happy and peaceful; more like a safe haven. Nothing bad could ever occur in this dream. That's the only thing I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

_That one feeling; to be completely safe. _

I eventually came to. When I did, my head hurt and my chest was aching. I was on the concrete, well my legs were.  
The top half of my body was being cradled in a pair of arms; they were strong and warm yet shaking with fear. I slowly blinked a few times until my vision wasn't blurry. I opened my mouth and tried to speak but a rough and quiet noise escaped from my lips instead. The person cradling me looked down. It was Ponyboy. Now I knew why I dreamt about feeling so safe, it was because he was holding me in his arms.  
"Candy." He sighed, relief filling his eyes replacing the fear that was causing him to shake. I placed my hand on his chest, due to the fact that my voice was refusing to work. He helps me sit up then looks across the park; I lean over into the fountain and quickly vomit up some water. I wipe my mouth then turn to Pony.

"What happened?" I forced myself to speak. He sighed shakily. "They were drowning you. I couldn't get to you, they were beating me up." He looked across the park again, that's when I noticed some blood trickling down the side of his face. I pull up my sleeve and softly dab at it while he continues. "Johnny, h-he heard all the commotion from where he was sleeping on the other side of the park. He came over and saw what was happening, then he-" Pony stopped and turned to face me.

"He stabbed that guy." Pony gestured to the body laying a couple of metres away from the fountain. I gasp hoarsely my voice was aching from all the screaming. My eyes quickly search the park then I spot Johnny sitting on the merry-go-round. I look away and silently cry to myself.  
I hated Socs. All of them, they're all the same. Just a bunch of no good, rich kids who think they can do whatever they want, because they think they're superior to everyone else. Sometimes when I was with the gang and we were talking about the Socs, we would secretly wish bad things upon them; like their cars breaking down or getting scratched, but we would never wished for this.

I look back at Ponyboy, he had said something to me but I zoned out. "W-what?" I managed to get out. He cupped the right side of my face with one hand. "I said, are you alright? But I already know the answer." He said examining me. I forced a smile, "I'm fine, just a little tired." I was lying through my teeth.

Honestly, I felt sick. I felt like throwing up and crying at the same time. Everything had happened so fast, I didn't know how to cope with it or what to do next. I just wanted to crawl up next to Pony and pretend it was just a bad dream.  
"What do we do now?" I asked him, desperately wanting an answer. He looked over at Johnny then back at me. "We go and see Dallas." He said rising from the ground then held out a hand and brought me up as well.

"Johnny! Lets get out of here, quick! Before the cops show up." Pony took my hand and led me away from the fountain; I placed a hand over my mouth as we passed the body of the poor, dead Soc. I whispered behind my hand, "I'm sorry." Then turned away and walked with Pony as Johnny followed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Let me know what you think :)_

Pony was the smart one in the group; he got that from Darry. If anyone could get us out of a situation like this, it would be Dally. I didn't know him very well, I tried to stay clear of him due to his reputation with woman. Every now and then when we were all hanging out together I would chat with him but that was it. Whatever I knew about him I had heard from either Ponyboy or Johnny.

I was still damp from being in the fountain and the night was colder than usual. I wrap my arms around myself and try to keep my shivering under control. Johnny and Ponyboy were shaking too; I realised that what had just happened scared everyone, especially me. Even though I was somewhere peaceful, the thought of dying at the age of 14 is unbearable.

Johnny and I have pretty bad home lives; the gang is a better family than our own. Johnny's parents are always fighting and abusing him. My parents don't notice I'm even there until I do something wrong, then I get beaten till I've 'learned my lesson'. That's how I met Pony.

**Ms Walters, our Math teacher, raised her voice over the noise the class was making. "Quiet!" She waited for everyone to settle down before she spoke again. "Alright, now here is your homework for tonight-" Everyone groaned loudly, even some of the smart kids that sat up at the front of the class.**

**Ms huffed and started writing our homework up on the chalkboard. 'Complete questions 1-23 on page 105.' It seemed easy enough so everybody got over it quickly. After school finished I didn't go home straight away; I stayed at the diner for a little while but eventually I had to go home. It was nearly 7:30 when I arrived home; I had missed out on dinner and I knew my parents wouldn't appreciate that. I ended up receiving a beating. Nothing too bad, a push to the floor and a back-hand across the face from Dad.**

**On a really bad night, I'll end up bleeding so a few red marks or bruises really isn't that bad for me. But I've become desensitized to the beatings. I was sent to my room with no food but I was too tired to eat anyway so I went to sleep.**

**I woke up the next morning on time, bright and early. I jumped in the shower and let the warm water soak my body. When I'd finished showering, I got dressed and went over to my mirror to see how I looked. No surprise that there's a bruise on my face; it was sitting on the left side of my face on my cheek bone. I pushed my auburn hair to the side so it was covering most of the bruise. My friends never really asked about my bruises; I either hid them really well or they just didn't care.**

**School went pretty quickly then after lunch was our last class for the day; Math. I slammed my Math book into my forehead. "Stupid." I hissed, then closed my locker and went to class. Only three of us didn't do the homework, Me, some smart kid who had a note saying he wasn't feeling well; typical Socs, and Ponyboy Curtis. **  
**The teacher kept me and Ponyboy back after school to give us a big lecture then made us sit there and finish it. I sat in one of the seats in the second row and Pony sat in the row behind but a couple seats over.**

**We sat there in silence, doing our work when the teacher announced that she had to leave the classroom and she'll be back soon. I rolled my eyes as she walked out of the room. I sighed, putting my pen down and sinking into my chair. I heard Ponyboy shift in his chair as well.**

**I pushed my hair off my shoulder then pulled it into a simple bun. I grabbed my pen and went to start working again when he interrupted me. "Hey, how'd you get that bruise on your face?" He asked, a hint of shock in his voice. ****_Shit_****. I dropped my head in shame, then played dumb. "What bruise?" I asked without looking at him. He got up from his seat and jumped into my row. "That one." He pointed to my cheek and took a seat next to me. I pursed my lips in frustration then looked over at him. "It's nothing, just don't worry about."**

**He shook his head and continued to ask me about it, even when I snapped at him and told him to drop it. "It was your parents, wasn't it?" He said watching me to see my reaction. I swallowed hard then looked up at the roof to prevent the tears from falling. I sighed and nodded, closing my eyes to stop myself from crying. **  
**Ponyboy didn't say a word, he just nodded; he grabbed his books and tore out a piece of paper and started writing on it.**

**He folded it then passed it to me. "This is my address. If you ever need to escape, even just for a few hours, you come over and we'll take care of you; me and my brothers." I looked at him surprised but I tried not to show it. "Thank you." I smiled briefly then grabbed my books and left.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Let me know what you think :)_

Even though it was only a couple of months ago, Ponyboy and I have become real close. I can tell him anything and I know that he'll always be there for me. Before we got jumped, we were at his house because my parents had been fighting so I asked him to take me for a walk so I can clear my mind. He did but we got back to his house pretty late and Darry wasn't happy. He yelled at Ponyboy for being out late without telling him. I knew it was my fault so I tried to explain to Darry what had happened.

**"Darry, don't yell at Pony. I asked him to come for a walk with me an-" Darry stopped me. "And you just think you can take my kid brother out whenever without telling me?" I froze. **_Why do you have to be so stupid? _  
**"Darry, I'm sor-" I tried to speak again but just got yelled at. "Shut up, it's too late for you to apologize " Ponyboy saw the hurt in my eyes then yelled at Darry. "Don't you yell at her!" Darry turned around and pushed Ponyboy; he hit the table and knocked a few plates before hitting the ground. I gasped and looked at Darry with wide eyes. **

**"Ponyboy, I-I didn't mean to." He said, trying to approach him. Ponyboy quickly got up to his feet and ran. Darry, Soda and I all followed him out the door but I was the only one who ran after him. My chest hurt from running and calling out to him at the same time. **  
**He stopped when he came to the end of the street and allowed me to catch up with him. As I drew closer to him I thought about what I was going to say. **_'I'm sorry for getting in the middle of the fight.' 'I'm sorry that I took you away without telling anyone.' 'I'm sorry for getting you caught up in all my bullshit.'_

**When I reached the end of the street, I didn't say anything; I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and sobbed quietly into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ponyboy." I whispered into his ear. He pulled away and we let go of each other; he shook his head, trying to deny the fact that this was my fault. "Ponyboy, you shouldn't blame Darry for this. It was my fault for not letting anyone know." I spoke quietly but Ponyboy didn't look at me; I slowly started taking a few steps away from him. I knew this was my fault, so I'll fix what I have broken. **

**"Look, you and Darry never use to fight before I came along and you started helping me. So...I'm going stay away from you, then you boys can be a family again." I was a couple of metres away from him now; we both do track but he knows I'm much faster than he is. I swallowed to try and hold back the tears, "Goodbye Pony." I whispered then ran for it. It took him a moment or two to realise what the hell I was doing then he ran after me. "No! Candy, wait!" He yelled out to me but I didn't listen I just kept running; I reached the park and saw a car drive by but didn't take much notice of it until it pulled over. ****_Great, Socs._**** They pulled over right next to me and they all got out of the car; they had been drinking. **

**"Hey Beautiful." One of them slurred. I stopped dead in my tracks, quickly looking over my shoulder. I couldn't see Ponyboy anywhere. At first I was happy because now I couldn't cause him anymore trouble, but that was quickly replaced with fear. I know how to throw a few punches but 5 to 1? ****_I'm so screwed._**** One of them circled me closely, whispering in my ear when he could, causing me to shudder. That's when I saw him. Ponyboy hadn't left, he got around us somehow and was now hiding behind the Socs' mustang. I closed my eyes tight; the Socs were discussing what to do with me. Without hesitation they all grabbed me and pulled to the ground. At first I groaned in pain as I hit the dirt, then they pulled out a blade. **

**I gasped but it got caught in my throat as they placed the blade on my neck. My breathing sped up and my heart started hurting. I heard them all laugh then two of them got up and walked away. ****_Ponyboy._**** I struggled but that only made the other Socs who stayed behind draw themselves closer to me. I screamed as one of them tried kissing my cheek. "Get your hands off of her!" I heard Ponyboy yell from where the other two Socs were. "I think she prefers our hands over filthy, white trash hands." One of them laughed. "How about you let her go and let her decide?" Ponyboy said anger filling his voice but he kept it Socs who were holding me down, dragged me to my feet and pushed me over to the two Socs and Ponyboy. My cheeks were tear stained and my eyes had smears of mascara just beneath them. **

**Before Ponyboy could even get close to me, the Soc who had been talking before grabbed my waist and dragged me closer. I whimpered quietly and stared at Ponyboy. "Okay darlin', go ahead and decide who you want to play with." He snickered, grabbing my hip tightly then pushing me so I was in the middle of them both. I hesitated for a second. Ponyboy needed to forget about me and get back to his family. I looked back at the Socs and thought about what they would do to me. **

**Another tear slid down my cheek and I looked back at Ponyboy. I hurried over to him and hugged briefly. This upset the Socs, a lot. "Disgusting! Do you know what greasers are? White trash with long greasy hair." One of them said before throwing his drink on us. Ponyboy looked at me then at the Socs. "D'you know what a Soc is?" "What?" One of them snapped. Ponyboy started pushing me away from him, telling me to get ready to run. "White trash with mustangs and madras." Ponyboy snapped back then spat on them. They yelled and started chasing after us. **

And that's how we got caught up in this big mess.


End file.
